


Stay A Little Longer

by thiccassluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, and michael wants to admire him forever, i have no clue what to tag, luke is really pretty, the story jumps between past a present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccassluke/pseuds/thiccassluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was never supposed to happen; it was supposed to just be for fun. Luke was just supposed to be someone Michael could turn to when he needed a good fuck. But here he was, wallowing away in his self-pity. All because he’d caught feelings, and he knew they were unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> this plot is based loosely off of the song Stay A Little Longer by a group called Brothers Osborne, you can listen to it [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zY6cMMtLCcQ)  
> this is bad and i'm sorry. this is my first time writing muke so please don't hate me

_**Present Day** _

Michael was mentally kicking himself as he picked up his phone. He had no control over his fingers as they scrolled through his contacts and landed on the last name that he wanted to see right now. His hands began to shake as he pressed the _call_ button and the line started to ring. Why was he doing this? He didn’t need this constant pain. But for some reason, whenever he felt lonely, he found himself making this same mistake again and again. He would always promise himself that the last time would be the last time, but it never was. He couldn't get enough.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

Dead silence.

“Michael.”

“Yes.”

He can hear a soft laugh from the other end. “You called.”

Michael recollects his thoughts, embarrassed by how stupid he was being. “Yeah, hey. So, like, what’s up?” He shakes his head in shame. He takes a deep breath to calm his anxious self down.

“S'all good.” Luke replies.

Michael takes one more breath.

“Wanna come over?”

-

To calm his nerves, Michael downs two glasses of whiskey in about 30 seconds. He hates how much he’s over reacting. Why was he making such a big deal out of something that was so casual? Something that had been going on almost every single night for the past 3 months? He knew the exact reason, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. He tried his hardest to push these thoughts out of his head, even just for the night. He didn’t want to think about this right now.

Only 20 minutes had passed when Michael heard a faint knock on his door. He’s so glad he’s got a fair amount of alcohol in his system right now. He places the half empty bottle on the counter, wipes his sweaty palms on his sweat pants and turns the knob.

Oh, dear god. Michael could never get enough of how pretty the boy standing in his door way was, looking at Michael with a shit-eating grin. He greeted Michael with a kiss, always so soft, and gasped dramatically when he pulled away. “You started drinking without me?”

“Sorry,” Michael chuckled in response, closing the door behind Luke. “What can I get you?” He walked over to the cabinet, taking out one glass before he decided on two and filled them with the whiskey he was drinking earlier.

“You decide.” Luke responds as he places a kiss on Michael’s neck, standing way, way too close behind him. The bottle almost slips from Michael’s hand.

-

Time had passed and it was safe to say that the two boys were both drunk, but this was how it always went. Luke would come over whenever Michael asked, they would drink until they couldn’t remember their names, they would fuck, Luke would leave and then Michael was alone again. Left alone to try and fill the aching void in his chest until the next time he would pluck up the courage to call Luke, or until Luke would call him. The latter didn’t usually happen very often, it was usually always Michael who wound up calling Luke, but Michael was okay with that. If you were to ask him if he was tired of this, being left alone with the sinking feeling in his chest that would only close when he was with Luke, he would probably lie and say no. He would tell you that he couldn’t get enough, that he was fine. But deep down, he knows it isn’t true. He knows that even though he enjoys this whole arrangement, he has this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he can’t get rid of every time he sees Luke walk out his door. “It’s all good,” He’ll say. “Just casual fun.”

But holy fuck, Luke really is so pretty. And this isn’t just a thought that passes by when Michael’s drunk and can’t think straight. It’s a thought that always clouds his brain, even when he isn’t with Luke. He fights with his internal self and decides that he should just say what he’s thinking out loud because, why the fuck not?

“Luke, have I ever told you how pretty you are? Like, you’re so pretty it’s unreal.” He pushes a strand of Luke’s hair out of his eyes. “So pretty.” He whispers, then quickly straddles his waist, placing his hands on Luke’s broad shoulders. “You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Luke said with that dumb smirk of his as he runs his hands up and down Michael’s back. Michael peppering kisses along the blond boy’s neck, pulling down the collar of his shirt and placing more kisses there too. Because Luke is so pretty that every part of his body deserves be covered in kisses. Soft kisses, rough kisses, hickeys, pulling, biting. Really nothing was off limits with these two.

“Too many clothes.” Michael groans in annoyance against Luke’s skin. Luke laughs then lifts his arms above his head so Michael can remove his shirt easily, helping the frustrated boy. Michael follows suit, letting Luke take his shirt off as well, then giggling when Luke threw his shirt somewhere far away in the room.

Michael is so horny when he’s drunk. He gets so overwhelmed with need and want. His movements are rough and his noises are loud, and his hands can’t seem to stay in one place. So add a hot, tall, blond boy, so confident and so sexy who knows how to fuck Michael just right, to the equation, and you get an even hornier, needier, louder, rougher Michael.

Michael grinds his hips into Luke’s in need of friction, causing Luke to release a delicious, throaty groan. Michael buries his face in the blond boy’s neck as he feels his big hands land on his ass, guiding his hips, letting Luke take control of Michael’s actions. All while Michael whines, digging his nails into Luke’s shoulders. “Bedroom,” Michael barely chokes out the word, followed by a soft moan. Luke does as he’s told though, standing up with Michael still in his lap and hiking his body up so he wouldn’t drop the older boy.

Luke practically slams Michael’s back against the wall in the bedroom, letting Michael drop to his feet again. The older boy let out a quiet whimper as he felt his growing erection being palmed through his gray sweats. His head lolled to the side, exposing the expanse of his neck, which was now being covered in marks that would definitely be there for a couple of days. Luke bit, licked and nipped away at Michael’s skin.

“God, you’re already so hard and I’ve hardly touched you.” Michael bucked his hips up into the hand that was palming his cock, needing as much friction as he could get.

“Luke” Michael’s voice breaks.

Luke is smart. They’ve done this dance plenty times to know exactly what Michael is trying to say, which is pretty much _fucking get on with it you prick_ , because Michael is impatient and needy. Especially when he’s drunk and horny. Luke dropped to his knees, slowly tugging down Michael’s sweats and briefs. He stroked his cock, admiring how beautifully red his tip was. Luke glanced up at Michael through his golden eyelashes before slowly taking the tip of Michael’s cock past his pink lips and into his mouth. Michael let out a deep moan when he felt Luke’s skilled tongue brush against the underside of his cock, swirling around the tip.

Luke pulled off. “C’mon, I want you to fuck my mouth with this pretty cock of yours.”

Michael’s breathing was shallow as he started to slowly thrust his hips forward, not wanting to hurt the boy in front of him, but Luke wasn’t going to take that. He brought his hands up, gripping Michael’s round ass and pushed his hips forward. Both boys letting out a moan when Michael’s cock hit the back of Luke’s throat.

“Fuck, Luke” Michael cursed as he began moving his hips at a faster pace. He ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, pushing the strands out of his face so he could get a better look at the boy who looked like an angel down on his knees.

Michael was panting heavily now, and his heart was racing. The sound of Luke choking on his cock is like music to his ears and if he doesn’t stop Luke now he’s probably going to come within the next few seconds.

“Luke- ah, fuck.” Michael tries to form a normal sentence inside his mess of a mind, but he’s interrupted by Luke’s hand massaging his balls. He takes a deep breath and focuses for a moment, because he actually wants this to last a little longer. As much as he loves the way Luke sucks his cock, this night isn’t going to end with a sloppy blowjob. Michael grabs the sides of Luke’s head, and forces him off his cock, as painful as this action is. Luke looks up at him with the most angelic smile, and Michael’s heart skips a beat. Or two.

He brings Luke up for a kiss while his hands undo the button on the other boy’s jeans frantically, receiving a more than playful bite on his already bruised bottom lip, and sliding the pants down the boy’s slender legs that make Michael weak at the knees. So weak, he drops to them and finds familiar hands running through his hair as he mouths at the outline of Luke’s dick. Nuzzling his nose into the warmth, licking at the almost hairless happy trail, and finally removing that annoying piece of fabric off the blond’s hips.

Michael smiles as if he’s just met a friend he hasn’t seen in months. Luke’s cock is so hard, the head is so pink, leaking precum that makes Michael bite his lip, and, god. Luke just looks so stupidly sexy like this, with his lips parted and his broad shoulders and clenched abs above him, and he only makes it worse as he’s pulling on Michael’s hair a little, a sign for him to get his mouth working. So he does. Because who’s going to say no to this beautiful boy.

The older boy wraps his fist around Luke’s cock and pumps it a couple of times, just to test the waters, and before he can even put his tongue on it, Luke’s already groaning. Michael licks at the underside, slowly, not as slow as he could if he wanted to tease the fuck out of Luke, but just enough to earn another tug on his hair, then sucks on the leaking tip, shutting his eyes in pleasure. Because he really does love this. Sucking and teasing and using his mouth to make Luke go crazy.

He looks up at Luke as he swallows his cock down inch by inch, just to make the boy go a little wilder. He remembers to breathe out of his nose, relaxes his throat and as his nose hits the other boy’s pubic bone, he starts bobbing his head up and down with a steady rhythm. Luke chokes up on his voice, releasing the quietest “Shit”, continuing to moan so prettily it pains Michael’s heart. And cock.

“So good.” He almost whispers, and Michael feels like he might combust. He doesn’t want Luke to come yet. He wants him to fucking pound him, his cock to hit every right spot, his nails digging deep in Michael’s hips and his own hips to hit Michael’s ass so roughly they leave a mark.

Michael pulls off.

Luke groans, feeling displeased with the lack of warmth and wetness surrounding his cock.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Michael tells him, pumping his cock twice more before standing up on his feet again and pushing Luke towards the bed. “Don’t you wanna fuck me?” He pouts before he bites at Luke’s earlobe, kissing his jaw and shoving him on the bed. He straddles the younger boy’s waist, whining as their cocks rub against each other.

Luke brings him down for a messy kiss, one hand at the back of his neck and the other trailing down from his back to his ass, his nails harsh against the skin, scratching, then softening his actions as he rubs his finger against Michael’s opening.

“Fuck- yeah, I want to.” Luke confesses, but it doesn’t end there. “Want to open up your tight little ass.” He lifts this hand then smacks down on his cheek. Michael yelps, wants to drop his head down against Luke’s chest but the firm grip on his head refuses to let go. “Want you bouncing on my dick. Want to see you making yourself feel so good you fucking cry.” He takes two fingers and shoves them into Michael’s mouth. “Come on, wet my fingers so I can open you up.”

Michael moans around Luke’s fingers, closing his eyes and drooling as Luke watches him with a smirk. Luke pulls his fingers out and wipes up on the spit from Michael’s chin.

Luke starts to push the first finger past the boy’s rim, and, well, that goes a bit easier than both originally planned. Michael wants to be fucked so badly already and his brain lacks the fear of pain that exists when he’s sober, so his hole is so, so relaxed and Luke’s knuckle rubs against the skin quicker than it usually does. He pulls it out, only to push it back in, then comes back with a second one.

Michael arches his back, moaning loudly and pushes his hips down on Luke’s fingers as they rub against that spot inside of him, lighting fireworks inside his body. Luke finds it once more, then again, and again as he fucks him with three fingers now, making Michael lose control.

“Please, just.” Michael mumbles against Luke’s shoulder. “Luke.”

“Relax for me, Mikey.” Luke laughs. He fucking laughs. Michael can feel him smiling devilishly as he’s lining his cock against his opening, keeping the older boy’s hips still with a harsh grip. “Gonna fuck you so good, Mikey, shit.” He begins to push forward, guiding Michael’s ass down to sit on him, and scratches down Michael’s back as he bottoms out. Both boys take a breath, Michael getting used to the feeling of being so full. He could get off thinking about this moment alone.

“Move”.

So Luke moves.

˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜

_**3 Months Before** _

“Get up,” Michael felt a rush of cold air run over his body.

“Ash, what the fuck?”

Michael ripped the blanket out of Ashton’s grip and covered himself up again, curling in on himself to regain his warmth back.

“I’m tired of you moping around, feeling sorry for yourself. You need to get out.” Ashton walked over to Michael’s closet and started searching for an outfit. “You and Harry broke up almost a month ago,” The older boy threw a pair of black jeans, a black AC/DC shirt, and a denim jacket onto the bed. “You can’t just lay in bed all day, Michael.”

Michael groaned, not wanting to listen to Ashton; even if he was right. Harry was Michael’s boyfriend- well now ex. They were together for almost 3 years, but have known each other since they were young. Michael was in love. They would spend every second they could together, doing absolutely nothing, but it was always so much fun for him. Michael always said it didn’t matter what they were doing. They could sit and watch paint dry together and Michael would still have the time of his life because he was with Harry. He would have done anything for him.

But the feeling obviously wasn’t mutual- Harry cheated on Michael. He saw him with another man one day while Michael was out, and Harry told him he couldn’t join because he was spending time with family. Michael was heartbroken. He couldn’t believe the man who he thought was madly in love with him was lying straight to his face for 3 years.

“Mike, come on.” Ashton sighed. “I know you miss him, but you’re never gonna get over it by lying around all day.” The curly haired boy sat on the edge of the bed, petting Michael’s head soothingly. “Me and Cal miss you. We haven’t all properly hung out in months. We’re going to the pub tonight and we really want you to come.” He stripped the blankets from Michael’s body again, tugging on his arms, trying to pull him up from his current position. Michael gave in, sitting up against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’ll be great man, just like old times. And who knows,”  Ashton got up, handing the clothes he’d picked out over to Michael. “Maybe you’ll even meet someone who will make you forget all about that dickhead. Who I actually have no idea what you saw in him because he looked a little bit like a frog.”

“A cute frog,”

Michael jutted out his bottom lip, throwing himself back down onto the pillows and letting out a whine.

“I’ll be waiting in the living room. If you’re not dressed in 10 minutes I’m dragging your ass there in what you’ve got on.”

-

Michael hated this; he hated going out and socializing. Especially when he felt like utter shit. He didn’t want to be here. He would much rather be at home, in his bed, eating the left over take out in the fridge and binge watching Game of Thrones. But here he was, being forced against his will to try and get over someone he loved so dearly. 1 month wasn’t enough time to sulk in his opinion. He could use at least another month or so.

“Mikey!” Michael was almost knocked to the floor when Calum ran up and hugged him, squeezing the life out of Michael. The brown boy acted as though he hadn’t seen Michael in years when in reality, they just hung out at Michael’s place 2 weeks ago. “I’m so glad Ashton got you to come. I know we just hung out, but this is different.” Calum kept an arm around Michael’s shoulder as he ordered them each 2 shots to start the night.

“To Michael,” Calum said, raising his shot glass in the air and looking at the boy next to him. “For getting his ass out of bed and finally coming out with us.” Michael rolled his eyes before swallowing the liquor. It burned on the way down, but in a good way, and he needed another one. “We really did miss you, Michael.” Calum spoke into Michael’s ear so only he could hear. Michael loves his friends, more than anything in the world. He doesn’t know what he would be doing right now if it wasn’t for the two idiots standing next to him. They’ve put up with him through everything and he couldn’t be more appreciative to have them in his life.

-

After having downed a few drinks, Michael was starting to feel a lot better. Granted he would feel like shit again in the morning, but he didn’t care. Right now he felt great, and he didn’t want this feeling to end. Because right now, his mind wasn’t over flowing with the thought of Harry, and what could have been. Or how much he misses him, and what could have possibly gone wrong. He wasn’t wasting away in his bed playing some video game and drinking cheap beer. Right now, for the first time in a month, Michael was happy, and his smile was genuine because he was with his two best friends again. The only people he could ever need in his life were right by his side, and that’s all he’s ever wanted.

Michael was taking shot after shot. He could feel the alcohol coursing through his veins, and he loved it. He didn’t want this night to end. “You feeling better yet?” Calum slung his arm over Michael’s shoulder and pulled him into his side.

“Much,”

“Glad to hear it.” Calum smiled. “Maybe you can make yourself feel even better and go talk to that blond over there because he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since you walked in.”

Michael lifted his head and followed Calum’s line of sight, his eyes quickly coming in contact with a pair of blue ones just across the bar that belonged to a blond boy who was in fact, staring at Michael. The blond quickly averted his gaze though when he noticed Calum and Michael look his way. How could Michael not have noticed him the whole time he's been here? From what he could see under the dim lighting and the smokey atmosphere, the guy wasn't half bad.

"Should I go talk to him?" Michael turned to look at Calum, and Ashton sat down next to them, interrupting their conversation. "Talk to who?" The oldest boy asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"That guy over there has been eye-fucking Michael since we walked in." Calum jerked his head in the direction of the man across the bar. Ashton lifted his head to get a quick look. "He looks pretty cute. You should go talk to him." Ashton brought his attention back to Michael who was now chugging the rest of his beer. "Be right back."

What did he have to lose, really? If things went bad, then fuck it. He would probably never see this guy ever again after tonight anyway.

After he chugged his drink, he wiped his palms on his jeans and made his way around the bar.

Michael get's pretty confident when he's drunk, as apposed to when he's sober. It's not like he's cocky, but he's definitely not as reserved as he usually is. So, talking to some random hot guy in a bar is definitely a lot easier thanks to the amount of alcohol he's consumed.

Wow, okay. This guy is like, way better looking than Michael had originally thought.

"Hello," Michael greets cheerfully as he sit down next to the blond boy, their elbows touching.

"Hi,"

"What's your name?" Michael thinks he hears the guy say a name but it's hard to hear over the loud rock music that's playing in the background. So just so he can hear him better, Michael moves in closer, bringing his face close the other boy's. And oh my god, his eyes are the purest shade of blue, Michael could drown in them. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the music."

The boy smiled. "I said, my name is Luke. What's yours?" His breath tickled Michael's neck as he spoke in his ear, sending shivers down Michael's spine.

"Michael,"

There was a pause in conversation as Luke took a sip of his drink. Michael watched as Luke drank. He couldn't help it though because Luke was stunning. He had shaggy. golden blond hair with a bit of fringe. It looked like he was trying to grow a beard- which was definitely working for him. He had a small black loop lip ring in the left corner of his bottom lip. His shoulders were broad as all hell and Michael could only imagine how great his legs would look slung over them. Oh, and don't forget his mesmerizing blue eyes. God, it's like this guy was sculpted by the gods themselves- he was absolutely breathtaking.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Luke. You're hot as fuck." Michael leaned in as close as he could to Luke, speaking in to his ear. Luke grinned, swallowing his drink before he looked over at Michael, his grin getting bigger as his eyes raked over Michael's face and body. He chewed on his lip, toying with the jewelry there.

-

The two men chatted for a while. Somewhere along the line, Luke's hand found it's way to Michael's thigh; it lay there gently as the two spoke back and forth. Every so often, Michael would feel Luke give his thigh a light squeeze. He would even move it up a little higher sometimes. Michael tried as hard as he could to pretend that it wasn't affecting him. That task was growing difficult though as Michael could feel himself start to chub up in his jeans. (Honestly, it's like he was 15 again. Getting hard over the simplest things.) Luke laughed upon feeling this.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

Michael nodded his head eagerly, and from across the bar he could see Calum and Ashton cheering him on.

˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜

_**Present Day** _

Michel was so drunk, but he’s pretty much sobered up now. He doesn’t really remember much except Luke, for lack of a better phrase, fucking his brains out. He scratches his head, looking up to see Luke pulling on his black skinny jeans.

He watches as Luke gets dressed again. His eyes trail over his beautiful body. The slope of his perfectly curved ass. His pudgy, but yet still so adorable tummy that Michael wants to just lay his head on forever; which was also now marked and covered in love bites left behind from the nights events but would probably be gone within a few hours. His disheveled hair from Michael’s continuously running his fingers through and tugging on it.

When Luke is fully clothed again, he sits on the edge of Michael’s bed, gently running his hand up and down the back of Michael’s thigh. Michael lets out a sigh of contentedness, not wanting this moment to end. As much as he loved having Luke fuck him raw, he’s pretty sure he liked these moments the best. When Luke takes care of him afterwards and they sit in silence just admiring each other. But he knew it had to end- and it did, way too soon.

“Okay,” Luke sighs, standing up. “Do you need anything else? More water?” Michael shakes his head no. He really doesn't want Luke to leave. This was always the worst part. Once Luke would leave, Michael couldn’t help but feel guilty and regret what had happened.

He hated himself for ever letting this happen. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, he wasn’t supposed to catch feelings. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he would tell himself “I’m not in love” he couldn’t bring himself to believe such a lie. There was no denying that he was most definitely in love, and he hated himself for it. This was never supposed to happen; it was supposed to just be for fun. Luke was just supposed to be someone Michael could turn to when he needed a good fuck. But here he was, wallowing away in his self-pity. All because he’d caught feelings, and he knew they were unrequited.

Michael wants nothing more than to stop Luke from walking out that front door. He wants to ask Luke to stay, maybe even spend the night for once. But he doesn't know how that would affect this whole arrangement they have.

But what if Luke felt the same way?

Sometimes Michael had reason to believe that maybe, just maybe, Luke did feel a little something for Michael in return. He would always catch Luke staring a little too long, or giving Michael more than enough after care than he needed. Luke’s hands would linger on Michael’s skin for a little longer than necessary. It wasn’t much to go by, but it gave Michael a little bit of hope.

“Guess I’ll get going then. See ya next ti-”

“Wait,”

Michael sits up, resting his back against the headboard. His heart is pounding and he feels like he's about ready to throw up. He wants to get this over with now though because he can't go any longer without at least knowing how Luke feels in return. Even if the feelings weren’t mutual, Michael could always get over it. He didn’t just like Luke’s dick, he liked Luke for who he was and he didn’t want lose Luke in his life for good.

“Why don’t you, uh- maybe you could, you know, stay for a bit.” Michael’s heart is racing now. “I mean, ya know only if you want to.” He folds his arms across his chest, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s totally cool if you don’t want to. I get it.”

“Stop rambling, oh my gosh.” Luke laughs fondly at the older boy, toeing his shoes off. “I want to stay.” He tugs off his jeans and crawls into the bed, cuddling up next to Michael and stealing his body heat.

There are a few minutes of silence as the two men lay there, cuddled up with one another. But it isn’t an awkward kind of silence, it's the good kind. The kind that doesn’t make you want throw up or rip your hair out.

“Your heart is beating really fast,” Luke speaks softly, breaking the silence.

Oh god.

Michael chokes out an embarrassed laugh, he can feel his cheeks heating up.

“Sorry,”

“For what?”

Luke sits up, crossing his legs and looking at Michael with genuine confusion.

“I don’t know. I think I might have just messed this whole thing up. Between us.” Michael brings a hand up, motioning between him and the blond boy sitting before him.

Luke chuckles. “What do you mean messed this whole thing up?”

“Nah, forget it, it’s stupid.” Michael shakes his head. He already said too much, he can't risk actually saying the words to Luke because then things really would be messed up. And he doesn’t know if they would ever go back to how they are now.

Why is Michael such an idiot?

“No, “Luke brings his finger up and points it at Michael. “Fuck no, you know I hate it when people do that shit. You have to tell me what you were going to say.”

“Luke come on, it’s not that serious. Can you please just forget it?” Michael begs. He knows begging isn't going to work though because he knows Luke won’t take no for an answer. Luke will find a way to get it out of him one way or another.

God, he really is such an idiot. Why did he even say anything in the first place?

The younger boy gets on his knees and brings one leg over Michael’s body, the other on the other side and straddles his waist. He stares at Michael, trying his best to give a mean expression. But no matter how annoyed he is with how Michael is acting right now, Luke could never be genuinely mad at Michael. He just didn’t have it in him.

“Michael Gordon Clifford, I swear to god if you don-”

“I’m in love with you.”

What did he just do? Did he actually just do that? Did he really tell Luke how he feels?

Michael feels like he can’t breathe.

Luke just sits there, staring at Michel. He looks to his eyes, then down to his lips for a second and back up to his eyes before he lowers his head and locks his lips with Michael’s is a bruising kiss.

Michael’s head is spinning. What does this mean? Does this kiss mean that Luke feels the same? Does it mean something completely different? Why is Luke kissing him for so long? Not that he doesn’t like it. He just needs some answers. He needs to know what Luke is thinking.

When Luke finally pulls away, he just sits there. His hands on either side of Michael’s face, staring into his beautiful, deep green eyes. A smile lingers on Luke's lips.

“You know I love you too, right?”

Holy fucking shit. Well, at least he finally got his answer.

Michael lets out a sigh of relief. Is this actually happening? Never did he think that Luke would feel the same. Luke. The boy with the golden blond hair and the blue eyes that you could get lost in. The boy with the pink lips that tasted like sin that drove Michael crazy every time they kissed. The boy he felt so much love for. He thought he was going to be sick, it was disgusting how much he cared for this boy.

“I was kinda hoping you did.”

Luke bites his lip, his face splitting as he smiles from ear to ear.

“You gonna show me how much you love me, Clifford?”

Michael feels the air escape this lungs. God, he is so in love with Luke it's unbelievable.

Michael takes the pillow out from under his head, hitting the boy on top of him in the face with it.

“Ouch!”

He wraps his arms tightly around Luke’s middle pulling him down on top himself, letting Luke’s body fall on him, and squeezing as tight as he can. Never wanting to let go.

“You’re such a dork,”

“You love me,”

And he does. Luke was right, Michael does love him. He doesn't respond though; doesn't want to spoil it. He just wants to cherish this moment, still shocked that Luke actually feels the same. Over the course of these 3 months, Michael constantly hated himself. Hated the fact the he couldn’t hold Luke in his arms for more than maybe 10 minutes after they fucked. He couldn’t kiss him as much as he would have liked to without worrying it would freak Luke out and scare him away- but now he can. Now he can do all the things he’d been dreaming of doing for 3 long months. And he couldn’t be more thrilled. He finally gets to call Luke his, and he doesn’t ever want to lose that. He’s glad he finally asked Luke to stay a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you made it to the end!  
> big thank you to [Paz](http://luke5sos.tumblr.com) for helping me with the beginning and the smut bc smut is not something i'm good at.  
> feel free to follow me on my [tumblr](http://thiccassluke.tumblr.com), and let know what you guys thought. thank you for reading!


End file.
